The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to telecommunication systems that route communications to a proper location.
Business tasks often involve live meetings between two or more individuals. Often referred to as presence-based communications, individuals need to be able to receive and respond to information in a real time manner. This requires individuals to be simultaneously accessible and able to connect to one another via a communications link.
The communications link can be in the form of written communications, such as email or chat-forums. The communications link can also be in verbal form via, for example, a telephone network. The communications-link can also be accomplished using a video conference or a combination of document retrieval and email or telephone.
A variety of devices may be used to allow individuals to communicate with one another, for example, telephones, pagers, email, chat forums, and video conferencing devices. These devices can work on a variety of platforms and transmit information using a variety of protocols. A telephone, for example, can send voice information with a traditional circuit-based protocol on a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or it can send voice information in discrete digital packets using an internet protocol termed “Voice over IP” (VoIP).
To facilitate and manage communications, businesses often use various platforms to network the various protocols and devices used to communicate. A business, for example, may use a server with various communications applications to route, store, and manage the communications received and sent by the business. Similarly, these communication applications can also be stored and installed on individual communication devices. For example, a telephone may have an answering machine to answer calls when the user is unavailable. In addition to routing and storing communications, the system may be able to translate the communications into different forms. For example, a system can translate an email or other written communication into a verbal message. This allows individuals to communicate with others using the various forms of communication.
Businesses often require individuals to attend meetings on a regular basis. In addition to the difficulties associated with finding a convenient time that meets the availability of all attendees, each attendee must also be located and connected via a communication device. Businesses often require individuals to travel to remote destinations or be on-call after normal business hours. To facilitate individuals' lifestyles and family needs, many businesses allow employees to work from home or other remote locations. The system needs to be able to identify the current location of an individual from a variety of possible locations. In addition to an increasing variety of work locations, individuals also have a variety of devices that they use to communicate. The system may also need to be able to work with a variety of different communications protocols and devices.
Accordingly, an efficient and effective method is needed for a system to provide a communication link to an individual. In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a system that can determine the availability of an individual at a variety of locations and on a variety of devices. It is also desirable to ensure that the system contacts the correct individual and establishes a communication link with the correct individual.